Bouquet of Roses
by saber24
Summary: (UBER/Xena) After an accident, Alex found herself in Ancient Greece. Emotions and confusions aroused as the Amazon queen looked exactly like her girlfriend. Also, who was this Conqueror which everyone was calling her.


**Bouquets of Roses**

**Summary: **After an accident, Alex found herself in Ancient Greece. Emotions and confusions aroused as the Amazon queen looked exactly like her girlfriend. Also, who was this Conqueror which everyone was calling her.

**Disclaimers**: Xena: Warrior Princess's characters are not mine. They belong to Renaissance Picture Company.

**Subtext**: Yes. This story depict to women in a relationship/in love. If you are uncomfortable with this genre then please don't read it.

**Notes**: Please review. It's my first story and I'm really bad at grammar and stuff. I want to improve. Thanks.

**Chapter 1**

Trembling hands gripped the steering wheel tightly. Alex was staring ahead; her focus was not on the red lights, but on the memories of the recent events. Her eyes were blurred by tears streaming down her face as the painful images flashed her mind. She closed her eyes in agony as the flashes tortured her broken heart. Car horns roused Alex from her reverie and noticed that the red light had turned green. She continued to drive not noticing the increasing speed she was taking. Suddenly, 'On Top of the World' started to play; it had been her ring tone for a while. The song did not actually suit her current mood and found it quite amusing. She glanced at the phone which was on the seat next to her, the screen showed 'Mom calling'. The phone slid off the seat when she took a curve on the road to overtake the motor cycle in front of her. She lowered herself down to reach the ringing phone when a sudden impact caused her head to hit the steering wheel, then blackness followed.

...

"_Darling, at last! I've been waiting so long for this to hear from you. I'm so glad that you are finally going to take the step. I'm so proud of you." Sarah squealed on the other line of the phone. _

"_Thanks mom, but I… I'm feeling so nervous. I know I shouldn't be but… still…" _

"_Honey, there's nothing to be afraid of. What can go wrong?"_

"_Uhmmm, she might reject me or something. Oh, I would die if she said no." Alex shook her head as the possibilities of rejection formed in her mind._

"_That's ridiculous. You two are so in love. She loves you and I can feel it every time I see you together. You have nothing to worry about. Now little munchkin, don't be a chicken now or I will fly all the way there just to kick in some courage out of you." _

"_Oh, we don't want that do we?" Alex chuckled. "It will destroy my cool image. No mom, I won't back out now. I have thought about it for a long time and I guess this is the right time. I love her so much and I want to be with her forever."_

"_My little girl, I am so happy for you. Now you better get going to your queen. Tell me what happened and EVERYTHING afterwards. I'll call you again later. I want to know okay?" _

"_Yeah mom, okay I'm going now. Talk to you later, bye."_

"_Okay, bye honey." Then the phone clicked as the call was ended. Alex stared at the small elegant blue box in her hand. Her heart beat was pounding and both excitement and nervousness coursed through her body. 'Oh well, don't be a chicken now Alex, don't be a chicken.' Alex closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She started at the door with a huge smile in her face._

…_._

Alex was woken as she felt pain from her back. She felt the hardness of the surface she was laying on. The wind caressed her skin, it was gentle and soothing. She heard birds chirping and leaves swaying as the wind blew through them. It felt like heaven, she wanted to lie down forever except for the painful hard objects digging in her back. She opened her eyes and squinted through the bright lights that welcomed her; slowly she sat down.

Alex sat there for a few seconds before coming to her senses. She looked around her and realized that she was in a forest as there were plenty of trees around her. She had been lying on the ground and there were few small rocks that were causing the pain in her back.

"Forest? How did I get in here?" Alex frowned as she tried to remember. She remembered she was driving in her car when she accidentally pulled her steering wheel to the right causing her to go off the road and crashed. 'Am I in heaven now? It's different from what I imagined.'

Alex stood up and started to walk. She curiously watched her surroundings, carefully watching the barks, leaves of the trees, the rocks, the ground and the sky. It was beautiful and quiet. She continue d to wander around.

Alex froze when a group of women suddenly appeared all around he, all of them wore a mask with feathers and pointed their weapons to her. They were all wearing leather top and skirt, showing off a large portion of their skin.

"Ah, it's the conqueror!" All of them moved a step back from her but still held their weapons up.

"This is not part of your realm. This is our land." One of the masked women shouted.

Alex stood there still frozen. She didn't know how to react. She just stared at them with wide eyes, fear was obvious in them. She heard footsteps and rustling which meant there are more of them coming.

"What's going on in here?" The voice sounded so familiar. Alex looked at the women as they formed a space in middle for the one woman which wore different designed clothing from the rest of them. Her mask also had different colours in them. She walked with confidence and authority. 'She's probably their leader.'

The woman stopped a few feet from her before removing her mask off. "Conqueror, this is the Amazon land. What are you doing in here alone? Lost?" The blonde woman smirked. "Even if your army is right behind you, you are not going to escape." Her face changed into anger. Her green eyes never left Alex's. "You have killed so many of our sisters and now is the time for us to receive our justice." She pulled two giant fork like weapon and twirled it in her hands.

Alex stared at the blonde woman. All the pain was coming back; her heart felt like it was being squeezed so tightly that she cannot breathe properly. She couldn't stop the tears that threatened to escape her eyes. This woman who caused her so much pain. Alex looked at her with hurt and anger. The emotion she was feeling was extreme. It was making her knees week, her body feeling numb. Overwhelmed by the emotions, Alex's consciousness left her.

…..

"_Your special someone is so lucky. She will surely love this." The old lady said as she handed a bouquet of roses to Alex._

"_I'm proposing for her tonight. I wanted to make it perfect." Alex's blue eyes twinkled as she looked at the beautiful arrangement of the roses. _

"_Oh, congratulations to you my dear. I'm sure it's going to be perfect." _

"_Thank you. I better go now, I still have some things to prepare." Alex left the flower shop and headed to where her car was parked. 'I just need to go to the park to check if everything is ready.' Alex whistled as she walked, not caring about the people who were giving her glances. She stopped and hid at the corner when she saw her girlfriend came out of a car which was parked in front of a restaurant. 'Oh that was close. If she sees me now, it might ruin my surprise. It would be hard to make excuses about this bouquet.' Alex fell in love at first sight when her blue eyes met the green of Candice. Candice was beautiful. She has pale skin and golden blonde hair. Alex thought she was cute as Candice was small in stature. They had been dating for almost three years now._

_Just as Alex was about to turn and take the other way, she saw another person came out of the car. It was Jason. 'What are they doing here?' Curious, she continued to spy on them. Her face frowned when she saw them hugged and walked inside the restaurant holding hands. _

_Alex, was confused. Her heart started to pound and her stomach felt weird. She followed them inside the restaurant, careful not to show herself. She watched them get seated and took an order. Her world seemed to move in slow motion when Candice lifted her face up and Jason closed the space between them. Candice's lips touched Jason's, which was short but passionate. Alex's world seemed to come to a halt as she just witnessed her girlfriend and friend kissed each other. With all the strength left in her, Alex stepped towards Candice's and Jason's table. _

"_Candice." Alex whispered. She felt her eyes started to tear up._

_Candice and Jason looked at her in surprise. Both of them stared at Alex with discomfort and guilt. Candice was the first one to remove her gaze and suddenly found the table interesting. _

"_Why?" Alex's voice cracked, betraying her efforts to stay composed. _

_Tears started to fall down Candice eyes not making at effort to look up. It was all Alex needed to prove everything; the betrayal, the deceit, the rejection. Alex ran out of the door while trying to wipe tears her face. She was angry, she was mad, and most of all she was hurt. She went to her car and waited inside, trying to take in everything that happened. She stayed there for a while and cried her heart out. As she decided she felt less miserable, Alex drove off, a lost broken woman_


End file.
